Episode 35 (series 33)
The 35th episode of series 33 is the 1127th episode of Casualty overall. The episode was directed by Daikin Marsh and written by Oliver Frampton. Plot In her office, Connie thanks Will for interviewing for the consultant's post and informs him that the committee has decided who would be appointed. She tells him the verdict, and, in disbelief, he tells her that it is not what he expected. Meanwhile, at his home, Toby begins to cough up blood and tries to get out of bed. However, he quickly loses his grip on his door handle and falls. Jackie finds him on the floor and panics. Will leaves Connie's office, and Archie asks him the result. He hesitates, leading her to believe that he was turned down, but he corrects her and says that he got the job. She struggles to understand how he was selected over her, but he insists that they should get back to doing their jobs. In admin, Charlie and Duffy anticipate their first day off together since "what feels like their marriage". Charlie claims that he would happily marry her again, and David suggests renewing their vows. When they show interest in the idea but assert that they do not want "anything big", David proposes doing it at The Hope & Anchor. Noel offers to call the owners and ask when there is a free night, and the couple reluctantly agrees. Elsewhere, Holby resident Callie Timmens makes a call in her bathroom and, while holding a substantial amount of money, promises to hand over the full amount of money that is required. Derek Waits knocks on the door, and she ends the call. She tells him that she was not speaking to anyone and that she is going downstairs to watch the television. However, Derek recoils in pain and falls down the stairs, causing Callie to fall onto a vase in the process. At the ambulance station, Ruby spots Dani standing nearby. She confronts her and tells her that she cannot be here, but she becomes sympathetic when Dani explains that it would have been her mother's birthday. Ruby apologises, but Dani chooses to leave her alone. At the emergency department, Noel informs that the pub has events booked for the next three weeks, but it is available tonight. He offers to step in as their celebrant, and Charlie agrees. He subsequently answers an alert call about Toby being taken in, and he asks Archie to treat him as the paediatric ED is at full capacity. Will overhears and insists on helping out. Toby is taken into resus, and Will assures him that Archie will do everything she can to help him. Once the paramedics arrive at their house, Callie introduces herself as Derek's daughter and leads Iain and Ruby to him. While Derek complains of issues with his shoulder, Ruby examines Callie and finds a large shard of glass embedded in her leg and tells her that it needs to be removed at the hospital. In HDC, Archie informs Jackie that Toby has an infection, and Will emphasises the importance of finding out exactly what is wrong with him and making him as comfortable as possible. Toby reminds Will that he agreed to help him die once his pain became unbearable, but Will elects to investigate his symptoms first. Archie asks Will about their conversation, and he tells her that Toby asked him to help him die, but he never agreed to it. She suggests taking a more sensitive view "when the time comes", but Will insists on sticking to protocol and asks her to call the paediatric consultant to see if there are any available beds on the ward. In resus, Ethan and Jade treat Derek, and he tells Ethan about his flu-like symptoms. As Ethan goes to book an X-ray for his shoulder, Jade mentions that she once lived near Derek with a previous foster family. He tells her that he needs to call his brother-in-law, and she goes to retrieve it from Callie. However, in her jacket pocket, she finds the money, and Callie orders her to put it back. Ruby asks Callie for her home address, and the one she gives does not match up with Derek's. Jade expresses her concerns to David, but he dismisses them. In HDC, Archie informs Toby that he has internal pulmonary haemorrhaging and is showing signs of sepsis. Jackie asks her what can be done about it, and Will claims that, after consulting with his and Archie's colleagues, they believe that he is extremely unlikely to recover and doesn't have very long left to live. Jackie refuses to accept the graveness of her son's condition and seizes on Archie's brief mention of alternative treatment, but she asserts that it would not be in Toby's best interests. Toby insists on not receiving any more treatment. Jackie asks Archie and Will if she could discuss the matter with them, and Will interrupts Archie and agrees. Outside, Archie confronts Will about not being explicit enough with Jackie and points out that Toby is still suffering, but Will tells her that he will take over his case. Back in resus, Ethan and Jade relocate Derek's shoulder, and he complains of pains in his stomach. Ethan points out that they noted some deranged liver function, and he goes to order a series of viral tests. Derek asks Jade if Callie said anything, and she tells him that she claimed that she does not live with him. Derek admits that Callie is not his daughter and that he allows her to stay in his house rent-free. In the relatives' room, Will suggests to Jackie that Toby does not want to fight anymore. She asks him if she could overrule her son's decision as she believes that he is not of sound mind. In cubicles, Jade is delighted to Marty following his return from secondment, but he quickly gets back to work when she tries to ask him why he did not tell her that he was coming back. She stops Ruby as she and Iain are passing by, and Jade tells her that Callie is only Derek's tenant. However, Ruby recalls there being only one bedroom with one bed in his house. Ethan asks Jade for the viral test results, and they inform Derek that he has hepatitis B. Ethan asks him if he has had any sexual partners recently, and Derek claims that he has not. Jade asks him if they should notify Callie of his diagnosis, and he agrees. In reception, Noel keeps Charlie and Duffy up-to-date about his preparations for the party. Charlie suggests that it will be fun, but Duffy is hesitant. In cubicles, once Archie removes the glass shard from Callie's leg, Jade informs Callie that they know about her sleeping arrangements with Derek and that he has hepatitis B. She agrees to be tested for the disease, and she explains that she answered Derek's online advert out of desperation due to being homeless and that it stipulated that she needed to sleep with him. In HDC, to Toby's dismay, Will informs him that Jackie wants to pursue treatment. Toby asserts that he promised to help him die, but Will rebukes him, claiming that he cannot agree to it. Back in cubicles, Callie explains that she has been saving up her benefits to afford the rent for her own flat and using Derek's address to apply for jobs. Jade insists that he is just using her for sex and that there must be other forms of accommodation for her, and Callie challenges her to find her a place to live. Elsewhere, Archie is exasperated to learn that Will is humouring Jackie's request for Toby to receive treatment, and she accuses him of trying to avoid doing what is best for him. However, they are interrupted when Jackie bursts out of Toby's cubicle and calls for help; Will and Archie find him seizing on the floor. In reception, Noel shows Charlie and Duffy a selection of cardboard face masks he made on his lunch break and announces his plans to make a speech while David thanks them for giving him and the rest of staff an excuse to get together. Outside Toby's cubicle, Will suggests to Jackie that he deliberately put himself in harm's way to show that he no longer wants to live. Fighting back tears, she explains that, after his father's painful death, she wanted to make sure that Toby never suffered as he did. For the final time, Will asks Jackie if she wants to continue treatment, and she decides to terminate it. Jade informs Callie that her hepatitis B tests have come back clear. She and Ruby also tell that the former has spoken to a shelter, and there is a bed available for Callie. After some hesitation, she finally decides to accept it "if it shuts Jade up". In the staff room, Duffy frets about preparing for the party at The Hope & Anchor, but Charlie decides to take her elsewhere. As Callie waits for Ruby to get her directions to the shelter, Jade discharges Derek and confronts him about his treatment of Callie, but he insists that their relationship is consensual. In HDC, Will makes Toby comfortable. Outside, Will tells Archie that there are limits to the help that he can give him, but she stresses the importance of respecting his wishes. Will maintains that what he is doing is right, but she begs to differ. Ruby notifies Callie that somebody else is enquiring about the room. However, as she gives her the directions to the shelter, Derek enters the cubicle and offers to take her home. Jade explains to him that she has made other arrangements, but Callie decides to leave with Derek. Jade tells her that she was trying to help, but Callie hugs her and assures that she has made her choice. As Jackie comforts Toby, Will administers him more pain relief. At the ambulance station, Iain asks Ruby what is troubling her. Before she can explain, she receives a call from Dani who asks if they are "all right". Ruby reassures and asks her where she is. By a river, Duffy asks Charlie why he has brought her there, and he explains that it was where he used to go to have a cigarette, as well as the place where he realised that he loved her. They take each other's hands, and Charlie makes his vows and promises to be by her side. Duffy vows to love and cherish him "till death them do part", but she acknowledges that "it may come sooner than they'd hoped". However, she tells him that she is complacent as she knows that she will love every minute they have left together, and the two share a kiss. Back at the ED, as Will waits outside of his cubicle, Toby passes away. He notices Jackie walking out in tears and goes to comfort her. At the ambulance station, after Jan leaves for home, Ruby secretly takes Dani on a tour of the station. At The Hope & Anchor, with Charlie and Duffy nowhere to be seen, Noel begins to feel nervous. By the bar, Jade complains at Marty for not calling or texting her during his secondment, but he assures her that he was looking forward to seeing her again. Charlie and Duffy arrive and apprise the guests of their private ceremony, and Charlie makes a toast to Duffy. Outside the pub, Will contemplates going to the party, Archie greets him and assures him that he helped Toby. Will berates her for believing that only her way of handling situations is correct and labels her as a narcissist, and she claims that he is promoted beyond his capabilities. He asserts that him being offered the consultant's post is exactly what she needs to be "taken down a peg or two", but he feels that, following the day's events, it is also the last thing he wants to do. After telling her to raise a glass for Toby, he returns to the ED. Meanwhile, Ruby shows Dani around the locker room. However, unbeknownst to her, Dani quickly steals her stethoscope and points out a magnet detailing the attributes of a Capricorn in her locker. Dani explains that - as Scorpios - she and her mother were both stubborn, but Ruby points out that she claimed that it was her mother's birthday. Dani tries to pass it off as a joke, but Ruby tells her to leave. In her office, Will tells Connie that he does not believe the consultant job is for him. She sympathises with him and explains that "abstraction and detachment" are not the answer. She tells him that he needs the job to help him find out how good a doctor he can really be - he decides to keep the job. Cast * Jack Nolan as Will Noble * Genesis Lynea as Archie Hudson * Derek Thompson as Charlie Fairhead * Cathy Shipton as Lisa "Duffy" Duffin * Gabriella Leon as Jade Lovall * Maddy Hill as Ruby Spark * George Rainsford as Ethan Hardy * Michael Stevenson as Iain Dean * Tony Marshall as Noel Garcia * Jason Durr as David Hide * Amanda Henderson as Robyn Miller * Shaheen Jafargholi as Marty Kirkby * Georgia Hughes as Dani Mallison * Di Botcher as Jan Jenning * Kirsty Bushell as Jackie Williams * Harry Gilby as Toby Williams * Ria Lopez as Callie Timmens * Paul Hawkyard as Derek Waits Uncredited * Paul Anderson as Oscar External links Category:Duffy's dementia storyline